dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:兵藤 一誠/A New Fanfiction Of Mine!
Introduction Well then, hello there once again! Like the title says, this blog post is about a new fanfiction of mine! Can you try and guess what that certain new fanfiction is about...? Right! If you have been reading my fanfiction at this site, and its each Volume's Afterword, then you would have known that I am talking about the fanfiction that I planned already from a while ago! Now then, you still can't guess? If so, then so be it. If you really cannot guess, then I'll just tell you what that certain new fanfiction is about, and not drag you for a whole blog post for just such a little thing, such a little matter, even though I do already. And, anyway...! Without a further ado! The certain new fanfiction is based off DanMachi, and its name is DanMachi: Pandora's Box. Inormation About The Fanfiction With the title being "DanMachi: Pandora's Box", then you can guess that the God of the MC (and OC) of that fanfiction is Pandora. Of course, since the God of the MC (and OC) of that fanfiction is Pandora, the mainly focused Familia will be the Pandora Familia. The MC (and OC) of that fanfiction is Xiāng. His partner in the party is Han Doushi. Summary will be at the end of this blog post. About The Characters 'The MC: Xiāng' The MC (and OC) of the fanfiction, Xiang, is a rather powerless Adventurer, who has no skills and no whatsover. He is stuck in the First Floor of the Dungeon for a whole year! His appearance is as the following goes: Xiāng has blue-violet eyes, and spiky crimson hair. Also, Xiāng has a tail in the shape of trident. His personality is as the following goes: Xiāng, in the beginning of the fanfiction, is a very kind and caring person. Although, after seeing just how much powerless he is, Xiāng gets upset, and starts behaving differently, changing his attitude. After changing his attitude, Xiāng starts behaving in a very rude manner, and gets upset every time he sees anyone doing something for him, because it reminds him just how much powerless he is, and thus gets really upset, and starts behaving more and more rudely, and thinks in a more and more negative way of thinking. 'Han Doushi' Han Doushi is the partner of the MC (and OC) of the fanfiction (Xiang). He joins Xiang's party, and seemingly gets stronger and stronger, in a rather normal rate, but as the fanfiction goes on, Han Doushi gets stronger than Xiang, and Xiang gets frustrated over it. Han Doushi's appearance is as the following goes: Han Doushi has his right eye colored aqua, and his left eye colored brilliant blue. His hair is colored spring-green. Han Doushi's personality is as the following goes: Han Doushi seems to be a kind man, who gets confused easily, but tries his best always, as shown when he enters Xiāng's party. 'Pandora' Pandora is Xiang's Goddess. Her and Xiang's story is a little bit similar to Hestia and Bell's story, as for how they got together. Pandora's appearance is as the following goes: Pandora has a long black hair and dark brown eyes, and her breasts are rather big, too. Pandora's personality is as the following goes: Pandora is a very joking and carefree God, as she always jokes about Xiāng being so powerless, albeit without knowing that it hurts him. Although, she is also a very kind and caring God, as seen when she sees that Xiāng gets hurt from her jokes, and ceases from it immediately, and tells him that he is going to be stronger than anyone else. Summary Of The Fanfiction Well then, like I already said at the beginning of the post (not really, a little bit after the beginning of the post, actually), the summary of the fanfiction will be the last thing in the post, and that's it. Right now, I will finally end this post, and let you read the summary of the fanfiction, so you will be able to feel confident about whether or not to read it. Although, it's your decision. And without furhter ado...! The summary for the fanfiction, DanMachi: Pandora's Box, is as the following goes: Xiāng's an adventurer. Pandora's his Goddess. But, even though he's been blessed, he's stuck in the 1st floor for a year! Someday, a fellow adventurer—who has just a month of experience—joins his party. Someday, Xiāng thinks they need to try going deeper, so they go to the 5th floor, and it's the day that'll change Xiāng's life. Interested? Then please, give my fanfiction a go. :) 兵藤 一誠 (talk) 09:31, March 3, 2016 (UTC) Category:Blog posts